memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Corbulo (NCC-9762) - Captain's Logs
(The Corbulo Chronicles are inspired by experiences in the "Star Trek Timelines" Android game. It is not however limited solely to the structure of that game and is a work of fan fiction) In 2378, the Corbulo received a new Captain during a major refit. A short while later the galaxy was shattered by a massive temporal disruption. Known simply as the temporal incident, space and time was split in to a new dimension which composed of people and places from all over a 300 year period condensed in to the new reality. Day 4 Captain's Log. There is no sense in even trying to come up with a stardate now. 300 years of history has been condensed and twisted in to this new, insane universe. I have therefore decided to record our time here by the number of standard days that pass. The date therefore is Event Plus Four. '' ''Today we answered a distress call from a Cardassian colony, Klaestron I. The colony's inhabitants are suffering from the early stages of malnutrition. An away team that included my new first officer, Commander Benjamin Sisko and my science officer known only as Seven of Nine was sent. The medical team has managed to stabilise the worst cases while I have had to deal with the frankly inept leadership in place on the colony. Seven of Nine has repaired some of the replicators on the planet so the colony will be able to feed itself in the short term. A Bajoran mission has been dispatched to the planet and will follow our lead. The Corbulo is now continuing its mission to chart this strange new frontier. Day 5 Captain's Log. While providing medical assistance to a Federation vessel, Dr. Leonard McCoy, who hails from 2269, was kidnapped by a group of Maquis. It's hard to fathom that after being wiped out by the Dominion the Maquis have been reborn in this new timeline and are proving far more aggressive and bold than they were. The Corbulo managed to track down the Maquis ship but Bajoran authorities were already trying to apprehend it for having stolen supplies from one of their freighters. '' ''The Bajoran captain refused to accept my authority in the matter and continued firing on the Maquis ship. Dr. McCoy managed to convince the Maquis to accept the Corbulo's help but only on the condition that they surrender immediately. They complied but the Bajoran ship continued to attack. I therefore detonated a spread of torpedoes between the Maquis and Bajoran ships to warn him off while my chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres extended our shields around the Maquis ship. '' ''Being no match for the Corbulo the Bajorans disengaged although I sense I haven't heard the last of this despite handing their cargo back to Bajoran authorities. The Maquis crew have been interned at a Federation facility in a nearby system. Since returning to the ship, however, Dr McCoy has expressed a certain amount of sympathy for the Maquis stating that in his time Starfleet protected Federation citizens not trade their homes to a former enemy. It seems he is somewhat critical of 24th century politics. Day 10 Captain's Log. Having worked with the Bajoran government and Deep Space 9 for the past two days to help contain Maquis activity within their own self-declared territory, this morning we received a message from Fleet Admiral Ross to investigate an object that has appeared on long range sensors in orbit around the third planet in the Euralis system. The Corbulo arrived in the system at around 1710 hours and detected what appeared to be a space station orbiting Euralis III, the only Class M planet in the Euralis system. Lieutenant Seven identified the station as being of a similiar configuration to the so-called Caretaker's array; the mysterious lifeform responsible for transporting the USS Voyager to the Delta Quadrant seven years ago. '' ''Attempts to hail the station proved fruitless but a short while later we detected a vessel coming up from the surface of the planet. Again, we attempted to establish communications and again we got no response. The vessel approached the Corbulo with its shields up and its weapons charged forcing me to take the necessary precautions. The vessel fired on us forcing me to return fire. '' ''After a brief exchange of phaser fire the hostile vessel finally opened communications revealing that it was crewed by Ocampa; the race from the Delta Quadrant the Caretaker was protecting. The Ocampa stated that they intend to settle on Euralis III and that they are willing to defend the planet. They refused to give any details of how they arrived in the Alpha Quadrant. The vessel the Ocampa used to attack us was a modified version of a ship used by another Delta Quadrant race which Seven called the Kazon. Although the Corbulo proved more than a match for the craft the fact the Ocampa have shown a willingness to use violence is of some concern. Although the Euralis system is unclaimed there are five significant powers all within five light years including the Maquis and the Ocampa could only worsen the already delicate political situation. We are currently waiting for instructions from Starfleet Command. Category:The Corbulo Chronicles